


Last To Know

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bisexuality, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Fluff, Growing Up, Homophobia, M/M, Young Love, and he's in a band so rock band!cheol, growing up fics make me really sad and soft and idk what else to add in these tags, idk what to put here lmao, lots of gay, seungcheol plays the drums lmao, so just get a box of tissues ready, this has nothing to do with the group so like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. For Yoon Jeonghan, it was moving into the big city, getting an education, graduating and getting his life together. That is, until he meets Choi Seungcheol, and decides to want nothing more than to spend an eternity with him. What happens after what seemed to be so perfect comes crumbling down into millions of pieces? Find out as we go on the two's journey as they grow up together because, sometimes, life can take unexpected turns for a reason."Love you more than you’ll ever know, even if it means I gotta let you go…"





	1. 1

September 2001

 

The five-year-old was currently strapped into his booster seat whilst drinking the chocolate milk his mother had prepared for him before they left the house. He gazed out the window, observing all the very tall and intimidating skyscrapers, the sea of bustling automobiles honking to get through the mayhem, and at the vast number of pedestrians minding their own business that passed by.

Today was Jeonghan's first day of kindergarten and he was nervous. No wait, scratch that; he was terrified. The little one wasn’t sure what to expect at this new school in this completely new city, and it made him tremble to the bone.

It was about a month ago, when they received the call. Jeonghan’s father was chosen out of the fifty people who had applied for the job. It was tough; hearing comments about how important of a business this was for the country and how they weren’t like every other workplace. It seemed menacing at how slim the possibilities were to obtain a position, but his father got lucky; extremely lucky. He was not only ecstatic from the news, but also relieved that he could finally give his family a better life than the one they had. However, Jeonghan didn’t have any inconvenience living back in the countryside.

Sure, they weren’t the richest of families and Jeonghan’s parents did struggle to get him the education he needed (even if it was homeschooling), adding house bills and the necessities they needed into the equation, but Jeonghan didn’t mind the lifestyle. He adored waking up to the sound of the wind chime clanging against each other softly by the gentle breeze, emitting a soothing tune. He admired the orange with pink tinted skies from dawn to dusk. He loved playing outside in his mother's garden, picking out his favorite flowers - daisies - and placing them into his long dark brown hair all because his mother thinks he looked beautiful.

Jeonghan missed it all. Sometimes, Jeonghan wished his family didn't have to move, but he didn’t want to be selfish and not let his father be happy. For that reason, he didn’t protest and went along with the plan. Although, the only thing Jeonghan wondered about was if Seoul had daisies just like the ones his mother grew. It wouldn’t be a total fiasco if it did.

Jeonghan continued sipping on his warm beverage, leaning his head back into his booster seat, _'What if they make fun of me?'_ He thought. _'What if no one likes me?’_ That was one of the many thoughts he had had when they made the move. Jeonghan has always been the optimistic kind, but there are times where he struggles to find the positive outcomes of certain situations.

"Jeonghannie." The little boy snapped out of his deep and pessimistic thoughts that were close to consuming him, coughing up his beverage from the sudden calling of his name from his mother. She peeked through the rear-view mirror at her son who sat in the back. "We’re almost there! You excited?" She pondered. Jeonghan didn’t want to worry his mother, so he nodded, continuing to take sips of his milk and acting as if he had no concerns whatsoever.

The cars slowly started to pull up next to a small brick building that had a sign with _'Seoul's Brightest Ones'_ written across, painted in with the same colors of a rainbow. Along the walls of the building, there were various paintings of smiling children in different poses of them either playing, jumping or holding hands. There was a fence painted in baby blue wrapped around the building to keep the bustling youngsters that were frolicking in the playground from wandering off into the streets. In all, the place showed no sign of danger and it calmed Jeonghan's nerves a tad.

"Mama..." Jeonghan speaks as his mother carefully helps him get out of his booster seat. Although Jeonghan didn’t want to bother his mother, he really had to let it out even if it had to be just inches away from entering the gates. "What if they don't like me?"

Jeonghan's mother set him down onto the gravel floor, handing him his bookbag before she knelt down to her son's level, "Honey, why would you say that?" She grabbed his small hand with one hand while the other tucks a few strands of Jeonghan's hair behind his ear.

Jeonghan shrugs, "I'm different..." He said, almost in a whisper so that nobody would be able to hear him.

Jeonghan's mother softly chuckles, "And it is bad to be a little different?" She questioned but Jeonghan was sure that she wasn’t understanding what he was trying to say. Jeonghan’s a country boy; quiet, shy and would rather spend his day alone. Everyone else here was the city type; mostly loud, outgoing and very active. Fitting in with them would be more than a challenge for the little one. "Sweetie, you'll be fine." She planted a kiss on his head and flashed him a grin.

Jeonghan's mother stood right back up and straightened her blouse before she took ahold of her son's hand, leading him to the entrance of the kindergarten. There at the gate awaited another lady with long hair that resembled the color of a night sky and very pale but frail skin. She had a scarlet jumper tucked into her long navy blue skirt that rested about a centimeter or two above her knee. "You must be Mrs. Yoon!" The lady extended her hand, taking in the little one’s mother’s hand to shake. "I'm the recess monitor. Mrs. Jiwoo will be out here soon!"

Jeonghan's mother nodded at the woman before looking down at her son, "Look at the playground, sweetie!" She pointed at the kids that were swinging on the monkey bars, slipping down the slides and running around through the colorful park equipment. Jeonghan didn’t really pay any attention to the wild monsters. Instead, his line of vision was solely focused on the lonely swings at the far end of the playground. Jeonghan watched the unoccupied seats sway front and back in the breeze and thought how peaceful they looked.

"Mrs. Yoon! So glad to see you!" A voice broke Jeonghan out of his thoughts about him being on the swing set. The boy looked up and saw another woman approaching him and his mother with a smile from ear to ear. She too extended her hand for his mother to shake and she accepted it as well. When her gaze dropped at the boy who was grasping for his dear life onto his mother's hand, she knelt down to his height. "You must be Jeonghan!"

Jeonghan unconsciously put himself behind his mother to protect him from the intimidating lady. She had very bright and red lips with not properly dyed blonde hair. Jeonghan's mother laughed, "He's just a bit shy. Honey, Ms. Jiwoo doesn't bite." She giggled as she pushed her son back to the front. "He's still getting used to the whole change. After all, it's only been a month."

Jiwoo nodded understandingly, "Well, I promise there won't be anything to be afraid of. If there's anything he needs, he can come to me and I'll do my best." She offered Jeonghan a wide grin, not knowing she had lipstick on her teeth but Jeonghan didn’t say anything. It made her look less intimidating the fact she was clueless. "Anyway, class is about to start so why don't we head on in?"

Jeonghan looked up at his mother and she motioned her head, signaling for him that it was okay to let go and follow the lady. Jeonghan took a few steps forward but, before he walked through the gate, he spun right around and dashed back to his mother, capturing her in a quick embrace. He only hoped that his day would end in a blink of an eye.

 

Jeonghan sat quietly on the swings, drinking the juice box that his mother had packed in for him. He watched the kids from his class as well as from class B and C play around on the other equipment in the playground. Jeonghan was frankly enjoying his day. He got a good seat by the window in the classroom so he could ignore his responsibilities to look out at the pretty birds, his teacher gave him a golden star for his good actions and he even got to do lots of arts and craft. He made something especially for his mother so she could put it on the fridge for the whole family to see.

As Jeonghan was finishing up his beverage, a group of boys that didn’t seem to be from his section stomped on over and up to the little boy who was clutching on the swing's chain as hard as he could. The only thing he had not done yet was make friends, but unfortunately everyone already had their group of friends since pre-school and Jeonghan was the only new kid out of all the kindergarten.

"Are you the new girl in room A?" Said a boy with dark brown hair and honey-colored eyes. The other two that were with him quietly snickered at his comment.

Jeonghan cleared his throat, "I'm a boy..." Jeonghan didn’t understand how in a million years could he be mistaken for a girl. Was it his voice? Maybe his name? Or was it his appearance?

Another boy from the group laughed, "Boys don't have long hair. That's a girl's thing!" The rest of them cackled at his remark.

 _‘My hair?’_ Jeonghan didn’t know why his hair was becoming such a conversation starter. He knew that lots of girls had lengthy locks, so why do others look at him as if he were something odd?

"Pansy! Pansy! Pansy!" The third boy shouted while the other two joined in the sudden chant. Jeonghan was completely lost as to why they were calling him a flower (or at least that's what Jeonghan thought it meant). "Only a pansy like you would have long hair!"

One of them went up to the little boy on the swing and snatched the juice box from his hand. "Hey! That's mine!" Jeonghan yelped. He couldn’t believe that he was being bullied, been called a flower and been criticized for the length of his hair all in one day especially it being his first day. Jeonghan could feel a hot liquid form in his eyes as he tried to reach out for the neon green box with the bright pink straw coming out of it. He couldn’t cry. He was a big boy already.

While Jeonghan was too preoccupied on reaching for his beverage from the boy who stole it from him, he didn’t notice that one of boys from the group quietly snuck up behind Jeonghan - who was still sitting upon on the swing - and pushed him forward. The little one lost his balance and ended up falling onto the gravel.

Luckily for Jeonghan, he didn’t fall face first but the rest of his body did hurt. He really wanted to cry now. How he wished his mother was here to pick him up and maybe consider moving back and forget about Seoul forever. Jeonghan also wondered where in the world was this so-called recess monitor who was supposed to be preventing from these bullies to continue their chaos. If he were the principal, he'd fire her so quick.

A roar of laughter - not just from the three boys but also from a few others in the back – started to increase and all Jeonghan wanted was for the earth to swallow him whole so he wouldn't have to deal with this torture anymore. As Jeonghan was deep in his thoughts about how to disappear off the face of the planet, the cackling suddenly died down. The little boy's gaze lifted, catching another boy towering over one of his bullies with his fists balled up in his line of view. The other students stopped what they were doing to gather around the commotion. Jeonghan's bully was on the floor, tears were streaming down his face as he let out a wail and, to Jeonghan's disbelief, the recess monitor finally appeared.

"What is going on here?!" The unprofessional lady exclaimed, her hands on her hips looking over the bully and the boy who had come to rescue Jeonghan’s life.

The bully pointed to the boy who toppled him, "He hit me!" He bawled, the noise making Jeonghan's ears almost bleed at how annoying he sounded. _'Like a dying cat.'_ He thought.

The recess monitor was shocked, "Did you hit him?" She turned to look at the one who still had his fist clenched, giving him a serious look that made her look as if she were constipated.

"But he was being mean to-"

The lady grabbed onto the boy’s arm, "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior, young man!" The lady cuts him off as she pulled Jeonghan’s somewhat hero away from the crowd and out of the playground. Jeonghan watched the evil recess monitor take him towards the classrooms until he disappears into room C.

The crowd of students soon disbanded and went back to whatever they were previously doing as well as Jeonghan's bullies. Jeonghan was still sitting on the ground, trying to piece together what just happened and why on Earth did that boy bother in helping him. _'Who are you?'_

The final bell of the day rung, indicating for the students that the torturous day had come to an end. Jeonghan gathered his book bag from his assigned cubby and then followed his class out to the courtyard to wait for the parents to pick up their children. Jeonghan was anxious to tell their parents about his day - aside from being bullied - when he got home.

Although he anticipated on getting back home, he also wanted to know whoever that boy from earlier went. Jeonghan searched all over the courtyard, looking high and low for him, even though he didn’t quite remember his appearance. All he could recall were that his two front teeth were missing when he protested to the recess monitor before being taken away. _'She's the devil.'_ Jeonghan thought.

In his attempt on trying to find the mystery boy, Jeonghan's name was called, signaling him that his parents had arrived to come and take him home. Sighing to himself, he walked out with the recess monitor - not taking her repugnant hands - as they went over to his car. As Jeonghan was being strapped into his car seat, he looked out back into the sea of students, giving one last search, but unfortunately, it was no use. _'Maybe tomorrow.'_

As Jeonghan's mother was tucking her son into bed, Jeonghan stopped her, "Mama…" The little boy spoke, grabbing his mother's attention.

She closed her son’s closet doors, "Yes sweetie?"

Jeonghan sat up in his bed with his stuffed turtle in his arm, "Am I a pansy?" He questioned, fiddling with his turtle that he had yet to name.

Jeonghan's mother giggled as she shuffled on over to her son’s bedside, "You’re a flower?"

Jeonghan bopped his head, side to side, "The boys at school were calling me a pansy-"

"They were calling you a flower?" Jeonghan's mother cuts into the boy's sentence, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

Jeonghan nodded, "Because of my hair..." Jeonghan finished and the expression on his mother’s face resembled realization and of unpleasantry.

She sighed, "Oh God..." His mother sat next to her son on his bed. _'What is that supposed to mean?'_ Jeonghan thought. His mother gently placed her hand on her son’s head, combing his locks it her fingers, "Honey,” Jeonghan's gaze met with his mother's. "I want you to ignore everyone’s comments that have to do with your hair, okay?" She took her hand out of Jeonghan's hair to pull out her pinky finger. Her son whipped his pinky finger as well and locked it with hers, promising her to what she had said. Jeonghan’s mother then planted a kiss on the child's forehead, told him goodnight and left the boy's room.

However, Jeonghan couldn't sleep. His mind was too busy piecing together what his mother meant earlier but nothing seemed to add up. _'But what does pansy even mean?'_ Jeonghan's brain was close to exploding trying to find another meaning to the innocent flower.

The boy settled into bed and clutched onto a handful of his brown hair, examining and wondering if his lengthy locks were the reason behind it all; the reason he's being called a pansy. He thought how it was absurd for people to bully him by the way he looked. _'Why do they bully me for having long hair but not bully any of the girls? Boys can have long hair too, right?'_ None of it made any sense to the five-year-old but he was sure that whatever went down today, wouldn’t happen again tomorrow.

 

The next day, Jeonghan decided that during every recess he would spend his time on the swings because he enjoyed it more than any of the other colorful equipment in the playground. Also, because it was the only place that wasn’t being swallowed up by kids. Jeonghan sat on one of the swings and munched on his apple slices in his plastic bag that his mother packed for him. As he ate, he watched all the boys and girls run around the courtyard who were either playing pretend, tag or tripping and falling to the ground while scraping their knees. Jeonghan giggled watching the bloody child weep on the ground. He didn’t understand why it caused him so much amusement, but he just went with it.

Jeonghan was enjoying the scene that was happening right in front of him too much that he didn’t realize that someone came out of nowhere and propped themselves up onto the swing next to the apple-eating child. Jeonghan nearly choked on a slice when he spotted the mysterious figure in his peripheral view.

Once Jeonghan recovered and was able to digest without dying, he turned his attention over to his left and found a boy staring right back him (although he wasn’t sure if he was due to the very messy fringe that was covering his eyes). He observed the boy for a second. He found the boy’s ears that stuck out in a weird way slightly amusing. It reminded him of a Disney character but he couldn’t remember the name of it. Luckily, nothing really screamed ‘bully material’ to the little one, so he was safe. Although, while he was examining the stranger, Jeonghan froze in his spot when the boy finally grinned.

The first thing that caught Jeonghan’s eye were that the boy’s two front teeth were missing while he was flashing him a very not menacing smile. It didn’t take Jeonghan long to realize who this boy was, and it all came back to him in a bang. _'It's him.'_

"I-uh-didn't mean to scare..." He said innocently, his cheeks flushed, turning into a bright crimson shade as his gaze fell upon his dangling feet. It looked like he wanted to start swinging but he seemed rather nervous.

 _‘Is it my turn to speak?’_ Jeonghan thought as he saw the boy fiddle with his feet. What is he even supposed to say? _'Come on, Jeonghan. Do something.’_ He thought. His tongue felt as it were suddenly tied into a bajillion of knots and was impossible to undo it. "You..."

The toothless boy wasn’t fully understanding what Jeonghan was trying to communicate to him. He sat there with a puzzled look, "Me?" He pointed to himself. "What did I-"

"Yesterday. You helped me..." Jeonghan finally spoke human words. He watched as the boy scan Jeonghan from the top of his brown locks to his grey sneakers with the bright blue laces tied in a perfect bow. "Why..?"

The boy shrugged, "I don't know." He responded. _'Good answer.'_ Jeonghan thought, mentally rolling his eyes. "But something told me to, you know.”

Jeonghan looked at him, bewildered, "Something told you?" He wasn’t comprehending where this was going.

The boy nodded quickly, "I mean, people shouldn't be mean to other people, right? So why can't we all just be happy with each other and get along?" For that reason, it made Jeonghan smile a little bit. "Minjae is a big fat stinky head anyway…"

Jeonghan chuckled at the boy's comment even though he had no clue as to which of those bullies was the so-called Minjae, "Thank you." Jeonghan said softly, zipping up his plastic bag that still had a few apple slices but he decided to leave them for later.

The toothless boy offered him another smile that was way too huge for his face but it still humored Jeonghan, "I'm Seungcheol!" Seungcheol extended his hand for Jeonghan to shake and, just like he watched the adults do it, he took it in kindly.

"Yoon Jeonghan." Jeonghan greeted, giggling at the boy's appearance since he looked quite silly with the hole in his mouth.

"What’s so funny?" Seungcheol ponders as they were still shaking hands and neither of the two couldn’t seem to let go.

Jeonghan attempted to halt his laughter, "You look funny."

Seungcheol realized to what Jeonghan was laughing at. He too joined in the fit of giggles as he licked the spot where his teeth were currently missing, "I get that a lot!" The two didn’t realize that they still had each other's hands together, but before Jeonghan could take his hand back, Seungcheol decided to do something wild.

"Yah! What are you doing?!" Jeonghan squealed in panic as Seungcheol started to swing, gripping tightly onto Jeonghan's hand.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Seungcheol insisted and Jeonghan felt like he was about to fall out of his seat. Thinking quickly, the boy started to kick his feet back and forth to reach the same height and speed as Seungcheol.

There the two were, still holding hands and giving each other a glance every now and then while laughing their socks off. How the wind made Seungcheol’s hair fly out of placing, making it possible to see his chocolate-like eyes and his messy eyebrows. How bright the boy’s smile was at how high they were going. It was until that very moment that Jeonghan had realized that Seungcheol wouldn't be going anywhere without him by his side.

 

And Jeonghan was happy.

 

 

October 2001

 

Two months had passed and they have been the greatest because Jeonghan knows that every day when he gets to school, he knows that Seungcheol will be there waiting for him. Even if they were not in the same classes, the two spent their recesses with each other on the swings either having competitions to see who swung the highest before the evil recess monitor warned them that they'll hurt themselves or spinning on the swings which is something Seungcheol found out one time when he started turning unconsciously on the swing and letting go. Jeonghan remembers that time Seungcheol hit his foot on one of the swing set posts during one of those spins and he couldn't stop laughing at his failure. Jeonghan had also started to think he was enjoying people's pain and it scared him a bit but low-key excited him.

Aside from the sadistic thoughts, today was a very special day for the young Jeonghan; he was finally turning six years old. Now Seungcheol could stop calling him a baby even though their birthdays are just only a few months apart. Jeonghan couldn’t wait to show him.

When the bell rung for their lunch break, Seungcheol and Jeonghan hurried over to their usual spots at the swings; Jeonghan on the left and Seungcheol on the right. They both took out their meals from their lunch boxes and began chowing down. As they were busy swallowing up their food, Seungcheol noticed that there was too much silence between the two and he didn’t like it. "Why are you so quiet?" Seungcheol wondered.

Jeonghan giggled as he folded the plastic bag that contained his ham and cheese sandwich, putting it into his pocket, "I'm not a baby anymore!" He cheerfully announced with a grin and then stuck out his tongue out at Seungcheol.

However, Seungcheol didn’t get it, "What does that mean?"

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, "Don't be such a knucklehead! It's my birthday!" And Jeonghan wished he could've taken a photo of the look plastered on Seungcheol's face.

Seungcheol jumped off the swing seat, "Is it really your birthday?!" He's fully blown away.

"Yea-"

"On October 4th?!" Jeonghan had never seen anyone this excited for his birthday before (other than his parents of course). Jeonghan nodded at the strange way his friend was reacting. "Does that mean?!” Seungcheol paused for a moment and then his gaze met Jeonghan’s. “My best friend's an angel!" Seungcheol said with excitement. He then gripped Jeonghan's shoulder and the younger one was starting to feel slightly afraid of what was going on. "You're an angel, Jeonghan!"

Jeonghan could feel the blood rush up to his chubby cheeks as Seungcheol continued to call him an angel. He sort of liked how it sounded from him. "W-What?"

Seungcheol stood back and took his hold off of Jeonghan's shoulders, "Well, my grandma told me something about it in one of her bedtime stories called _'1004'_. She said that on October 4th, all the angels that were in disguise come out to grant anyone one wish!" Seungcheol explained, his eyes widening after realization hit him. "So, does that mean you can make my wish come true!?"

Jeonghan laughed at the older one's excitement and decided to play along with it. He sat up straight, gripping tightly at both of the chains of his swing and cleared his throat, "What shall your wish be?" Jeonghan closed his eyes and lifted his head up as if he were the king.

Seungcheol thought long and hard, "I wish..." He paused for a moment until he figured out what he really wanted. "I wish... that no matter what happens… we'll stick together..."

Jeonghan's eyes opened back up as Seungcheol finished his wish, and it made Jeonghan’s heart warm and soft at the sincerity in his tone of voice. As much as he wanted to give him the biggest of hugs, he couldn’t break the scene. "Is that all?" Jeonghan pondered, closing his eyes once again.

"Forever."

And Jeonghan smiled.

"Then you're wish is my command!" Jeonghan said joyfully, almost falling off the swing but Seungcheol saved the day yet again. He rushed over to the long-haired one and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a heartwarming embrace.

"My best friend's an angel." Seungcheol whispered into Jeonghan's ear. "And I'm the luckiest boy in the universe." Jeonghan clutched onto Seungcheol as if the boy was about to disappear at any moment. Knowing that all Seungcheol wanted in the whole entire world was to be Jeonghan's best friend forever, and that made him truly lucky. "Now I feel bad that I didn't get you a present!" Seungcheol whined, pulling back from the hug.

"Seungcheol, don't wor-"

"I have to get Angel something! I will get Angel something!" Seungcheol exclaimed and it only made Jeonghan smile even wider that his cheeks were starting to hurt a little. Jeonghan wished for their hug to last a bit longer, but unfortunately, he couldn’t have all the good things the universe offered once the bell rang. "I will surprise Angel!" And Seungcheol went running back to his classroom along with the other students.

Jeonghan couldn't wait to see what his best friend had in mind on what to give the birthday boy. Seungcheol really didn’t have to worry or go through so much pain to get him anything. In fact, Jeonghan already got the greatest gift anyone could have asked for, and it was Choi Seungcheol.

 

Jeonghan's birthday celebration continued back home where his parents had bought their child a large red velvet cake – which was Jeonghan's favorite - and surprised him with his very own violin. The little one was ecstatic because this meant that he could now practice alongside with his mother who also played the string instrument. This day had been so good to Jeonghan from the moment Seungcheol called him his Angel up till now that he could fulfill one of his many dreams.

The clock ticked on by and it was already time for the birthday boy to go get some shut-eye. As Jeonghan was figuring out where to place his precious violin, he could hear the doorbell being rung. Jeonghan wondered who could it possibly be at this hour but he shrugged it off. All he cared about at the moment was trying to find the right spot to exhibit his violin.

Right when Jeonghan found the perfect spot, there was a knock at his door, startling the little one. He turned around to see who was there. "Jeonghannie?" The voice of his mother calmed him after the sudden fright. "There's someone here to see you." She had a slight smile across her face while Jeonghan only had a much bigger one plastered on him.

Jeonghan's mind went all over the place trying figure out who could possibly want to see him at this hour. It couldn’t be Seungcheol. He lives about twenty minutes away by car, so he shouldn’t be overly excited. Plus, he knows he goes to bed around seven-thirty so it couldn’t be him. Maybe was Jeonghan's aunt or uncle. Perhaps his grandfather or a cousin. The little boy wanted to know who was at the door.

Jeonghan raced down the stairs, not caring if whoever came to see him saw in his blue polka dot onesie. Once he reached the first floor, he eagerly rushed on over to the front door, and what Jeonghan saw when he turned the corner wasn’t what he expected at all.

"Seungcheol!" Jeonghan squealed with joy at the sight of seeing his best friend standing at the doorway with his mother by his side. The birthday boy examined him quickly, and to his surprise he too was wearing a onesie just like him except they were stripes. The older one looked a bit droopy and Jeonghan wondered what had brought him here at this time. "What are you doing here?!"

Jeonghan's mother reunited with her son at the doorway before Seungcheol responded, "I told you I was going to make something for Angel." Seungcheol pulled his arms out from behind his back to reveal a gift wrapped in neon green paper with a red bow on top. Next to the bow was a sticker that had a note written – in very poor handwritten - by Seungcheol.

Jeonghan gladly accepted the gift from Seungcheol with a smile and a few giggles in between. He could see the amount of tape used to wrap and a few staples around the box. This could only be the work of none other than Choi Seungcheol, and he loved it. "Thank you!" He opened his arms wide and pulled his best friend in for an embrace, still holding onto his present tightly during the hug.

A soft chuckle was heard from behind the two, "He just couldn't wait till tomorrow to give it to him. You can just imagine how many times he begged for me to bring him here." Seungcheol's mother commented, Jeonghan's mother laughed in awe. Hearing those words only made Jeonghan’s heart fill up with utter happiness and warmth. Knowing how Seungcheol would go all the way for the younger one; priceless. "Well, I guess it's time that we head back home, honey. You two got school tomorrow!"

Jeonghan and Seungcheol broke their hug, Jeonghan’s eyes glued on his gift while Seungcheol admired him. Jeonghan couldn’t wait to open it, not even Seungcheol who was the one that handcrafted the birthday boy’s gift. Before Seungcheol’s mother took him away from the younger one, he quickly ran back to him and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Angel."

 

“Angel?" Jeonghan's mother picked up her son's gift that he had placed on his nightstand next to his digital clock. She examined it: a wooden plank painted in the color lime with various polka dots in different colors and covered with glitter that had pieces of macaroni glued onto it spelling _Angel_.

Jeonghan nodded, remembering the moment Seungcheol told him his wish and the face he made, "Seungcheol calls me that." The little boy couldn’t help but let his cheeks turn into a light peachy color.

Jeonghan's mother put her son's present back down, "You two sure have gotten really close ever since you started kindergarten.” She pointed out. Jeonghan has been more of his positive self once he had Seungcheol by his side. He’s never not enjoyed a day at school, and it’s because he knew Seungcheol would be there waiting for him. “I think it won't hurt to invite the Choi's over for a sit-down sometime."

Jeonghan's eyes lit up when he heard her suggestion, "Really?! Yes, mama! Please!" He took a fist of his blanket and squirmed with joy in bed. "Please, please!" Jeonghan begged.

His mother laughed at her son’s reaction, "I'll have to check in with your father to see when we can schedule one! But for now, it's time for bed." She said as she tucked Jeonghan into bed. She planted a kiss on her son's forehead, turned off his lamp and left him to rest.

Jeonghan laid there in silence, starring up at the ceiling fan in his room and watched it spin rapidly, a squeak emitting after every three turns. The soft glow that the moon casted in his room through the window made it peaceful to doze off. He half smiled, recollecting all his happy thoughts and mashing them into one. Everything seemed so perfect, and it wasn’t just because it was his birthday. Jeonghan thought he was never going to make it in one piece to the end of the year because of those obnoxious bullies. However, Seungcheol happened, and he intervened. Nobody told him to do it. He just did, and Jeonghan couldn’t thank him enough for all he had done.

Everything was perfect, and it's all because of Seungcheol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello!! Ok so 1) If you're new here, I hope you liked the chapter and please anticipate for future chapters!! and 2) If you think this sounds familiar, well this story was originally called Personal Soldier but I took it down and decided to re-edit it cos I wasn't feeling how the story was progressing plus it felt so rushed and not me ya know. So yeah, there aren't many changes to the fic just a few more details to make it more... idk real ?? in a way??? Yeah there aren't major changes to it if you find the fic familiar aka if you've read it before. and 3) My new user is ultjeongcheol! i'm surprised it wasn't taken so :)))
> 
> Anyway, I've been working real hard on this fic to make it good and I have high hopes for it so please anticipate and spread the word or whatsoever! I won't have a schedule to when I upload chapters so you just gotta be patient alright!! BTW the title belongs to one of my favorite songs from The Wanted (war flashbacks kljflsdk) ok but like I definitely recommend that y'all should listen to that song it's my favorite hands down and it's beautiful and the lyrics ok calm down. Ok so yeah, bye I guess!! See y'all later :D


	2. 2

**_December 2001_**

 

It was that time of year where the atmosphere was a delightful mixture of sheer contentment and serenity. When society halts its judgemental agenda to unite with one another in harmony and reflect on the wonderful qualities of life even if it was just for a moment. Jeonghan could say December was his favorite month of them all, that was if October didn't exist at all.

Jeonghan enjoyed contemplating (but pitched in when he could) how his parents decorated the entire house with captivating items in various forms and colors (the majority of it being in red, green or white and in the shape of socks, snowflakes or santa hats), observing how they hung up strings of shimmering lights that alternated between colors and flashing cycles, and how sweet smelling the house had gotten throughout the month with fragrances of warm cinnamon and apple. Christmas had to be Jeonghan's second favorite holiday; his birthday being first.

However, today was Christmas Eve yet the Yoon household was bustling with anticipation and excitement. After planning for about a week or two, the Yoon's decided to have another sit-down with the Choi's for the special occasion. Jeonghan was more than thrilled to celebrate his first Christmas with his best friend. The little one couldn't wait to give the present he bought for Seungcheol almost a month ago. He had done so much to keep it a secret since then but he knows his tongue had slipped a few times along the way. 

A few days prior to the event, Jeonghan's mother took a trip down to the department store to get some new attire for herself, her husband and for her son. Although their celebration was at their own house, she insisted on treating her whole family (and a little extra for her son). When the day came around, she dressed Jeonghan up in the neatest outfit; white buttoned up shirt with a red sweater on top along with a pair of navy blue jeans and with black sneakers. He even tied the laces all by himself and that was something he was proud about. His mother brushed his hair and put it all into a ponytail, leaving a few strands out so it didn't looked too slick. Once she was done prepping her son, she made Jeonghan pose for a few photos in front of the Christmas tree which Jeonghan rolled his eyes to but didn't deny the offer.

After the mini photo shoot, Jeonghan crashed on the sofa in the living room, watching one of those old Christmas films about a talking snowman while he continued adding the finishing touches to Seungcheol's card. _'Just a bit more glitter.'_  He thought as he sprinkled more over the card (although it already had a heap of it). Besides the excessive fairy dust, he had did a bit of doodling and included a whole bunch of colorful stickers so it could look even prettier. He wanted it to be perfect and he was sure enough that he would leave a good impression along with a priceless expression on Seungcheol's face.

"Mama," The little one called out. "When are they coming over?" Jeonghan questioned as he licked the sticky part of the envelope, making a face of disgust as he pressed it down for it to stick. He then flipped it over to the front and wrote  _'To: Seungcheol'_ in his best legible handwriting.

"They'll be here in any minute now." Jeonghan's mother announced, popping out from the kitchen with a plate of freshly baked cookies - in various shapes such as christmas trees, reindeers, candy canes and ornaments - and placed them on top of the coffee table in front of her son. "No cookies until you have your supper, okay?" She warned Jeonghan as she untied her apron and hung it back onto the hook in the kitchen. 

Right when Jeonghan placed Seungcheol's card underneath the ribbon that wrapped around his gift, the doorbell rang, indicating that the waiting had come to an end. Now he was able to spend the long night with his best friend. Jeonghan hopped off the sofa and ran to the front door, his mother beating him to it and laughed at her son for trying. Opening the door, Jeonghan's face lit up like the star on top of his Christmas tree at the sight of Choi Seungcheol. He was dressed up in much better outfit - quite dapper - and had a present in his hands. Jeonghan knew it was for him - of course it was - and he couldn't wait to see what the older one had got him.

Jeonghan's mother let the Choi's in, but Jeonghan noticed that instead of the usual family of four, there were only three. Jeonghan wondered if they already got rid off Seungcheol's little brother Hansol and maybe put him up for adoption. Ever since Seungcheol invited Jeonghan over to his house to play, he had been nothing but an annoying wreck with the constant sobbing and screeches. For that reason, they made the decision to only meet up at Jeonghan's house until the whining baby learned to shut up. Luckily for him, he could enjoy his night with Seungcheol in tranquility.

As the family settled in the living room, and Jeonghan sat right next to Seungcheol, Jeonghan's father appeared from around the corner. "Sorry about that! Got a call from the office but I told them to postpone everything because," He then revealed a present he had been hiding behind him and Jeonghan's jaw dropped. "It's Christmas!" Jeonghan's father placed the gift under the tree and glared at Jeonghan, signalling him not to open until the time was right.

In the corner of Jeonghan's eye, he saw his mother walk out of the kitchen, "Good," She exclaimed as she carries the last dish to the table. "Because dinner is served!" She clapped her hands together, signalling for everyone to gather around the table for the feast. Obviously, Jeonghan took a seat next to Seungcheol.

 

Dinner went well. The parents talked about topics that were too complex for Jeonghan or Seungcheol to comprehend but it didn't bother them as they found no interest in understanding. All Jeonghan cared about was eating his meal without messing up his outfit and chatting with his best friend. Jeonghan even subtlety asked him what he wanted the most for Christmas and, in his long list of desires, he mentioned the one item that Jeonghan got him. He couldn't wait to surprise him with it. Of course, Jeonghan went on with what he wished for the most as well and he hoped Seungcheol had at least got him something out of the fifty items he listed.

Once everyone had finished their supper, they all helped to clean up so that they could get on with the rest of the evening watching Christmas films and having chitchats. Jeonghan and Seungcheol begged to go out, but the temperature was brutal, decreasing more than it should've. As much as they wanted to make snow angels, they didn't want to freeze to death, and the fireplace seemed more pleasing at the moment.

The two impatiently waited for the clock to strike midnight but it seemed like the clock was stuck and never moved every time they looked back. They'll probably pass out before it even reaches that time. They opted to play some games to pass the time, such as _Pokémon_ because that was Jeonghan's favorite. He was a bit dumbfounded when he realized Seungcheol had no clue as to what a _Pikachu_ was, and that only made Jeonghan go on a full blown rant about what the game consisted of and his favorite _Pokémon_. It took Seungcheol probably ten minutes to finally say that  _Pikachu_ was his favorite out of the bunch and Jeonghan agreed with his decision. He definetly resembled it.

Jeonghan kept playing with Seungcheol, teaching him about the different Pokémon - until he started to brag about how he'd beat the little one since his favorite one was Squirtle - and had battles with the older one to shut him up. In the end, Jeonghan won. The two were too busy playing with the cards that they don't realize it was only five minutes till midnight, meaning that when the clock strikes the hour, they could finally open their presents.

They cleaned up their mess and headed over to sit on the sofa next to their parents counting down the minutes and then seconds. When the clock's chime resonated through the room, Jeonghan jumped onto his feet and scurried over to the tree. He picked up Seungcheol's gift and literally shoved it into his face. "Merry Christmas, Cheollie." 

Seungcheol hadn't even finished saying 'Merry Christmas' but it didn't bother him at all. Seungcheol took his best friend's gift and pulled the card out. As he read it, a smile slowly grew upon his face. It was the best card he had gotten that was full of glitter, stickers and funny little doodles and - of course - made by his _Angel_. He set the card aside and started to tear through the lace and paper around the present. Once he reached the core, he lifted the lid and lets out a squeal that Jeonghan had never heard before. "You got me a _Game Boy_?!" Seungcheol exclaimed, holding the handheld device in his very shaky hands.

Jeonghan nodded proudly, "I knew you wanted it so..." The younger one grinned but the older one only smiled bigger. 

Seungcheol jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around his Jeonghan, "You're the best! Thank you, Angel." He whispered into his ear, chills running down Jeonghan's spine. He thought that this was perhaps his favorite feeling yet, what was he feeling? "Now, you open mine!" Seungcheol eagerly pulled up his gift for Jeonghan. Finally, he could now see what the older one got him. _'It probably something spectacular.'_ Jeonghan thought.

As the younger one kept tearing through the paper, his excitement somewhat diminishes. It was none of the things Jeonghan had commented to Seungcheol. What once was a big smile turned into an awkward one when he saw that his present was a book of songs that could be played on the violin. After all he went through to get him the electronic device, that cost a rather high price, was a plain old book. Not that he didn't love his violin - he adores it - but he was hoping Seungcheol would've done better considering the occasion.

"Look at that, Jeonghannie! More music to play!" His mother cheered as his father filmed his son's reaction but it wasn't what anyone had expected.

Another thing they weren't expecting was for Jeonghan to walk out of the living room and go up the stairs to his bedroom, not responding to his parent's questions as to where the boy was heading nor to Seungcheol's.

 

Seungcheol wondered why his best friend went off without complementing the gift he gave to the boy. _'He did play the violin, right?'_ Seungcheol thought. Had he dropped the violin for another instrument and had potentially given him the wrong present? Seungcheol started to over think and feel guilty.

The older one watched Jeonghan's parents discuss between each other on who would be the one to check on Jeonghan to see if he was alright. Seungcheol took the initiative and chose to go up and check on him himself. He ignored the looks from both families and sped all the way up the creaky stairs until he gets to the landing. Seungcheol walked through the dark hallway, stopping in front of the door with the dim light coming through the bottom of it.

Seungcheol slowly pushed the door open to mid point, sliding in then gently shutting it behind. He turned back around and took in the boy's room. He enjoyed being in there; not so spacious but felt rather cozy. It was nicely decorated with _Pokémon_ posters on the walls around his bed, a fuzzy rug spread out on the floor, a bean bag in the corner with a _Squirtle_ plushie in it and his violin right next to it in its stand. His room was better looking than Seungcheol's since he had to share it with his brother. He was dying for a room of his own.

Seungcheol's gaze landed on Jeonghan's bed where his _Angel_ sat, legs dangling on the side as his eyes were locked on Seungcheol's Christmas gift that was in his grasp. He watched him graze his thumbs across the cover, yet showed no emotion whatsoever as he did so. Seungcheol cautiously shuffled towards his best friend. "Did Angel like his present?" Seungcheol spoke, catching the younger one's attention for a second but then turned back down at the colorful music book. Seungcheol took a seat next to him. "Because, I know how much you love your violin."

Jeonghan's head gradually raised, his eyes connecting with the older one's stare. Seungcheol offered him a gentle smile while Jeonghan only gave him half a smile, which did not content Seungcheol. If there was something he dreaded the most, it was seeing Jeonghan upset. He wasn't sure as to why he was down, but whatever it was, Seungcheol was going to turn that frown upside down. He hopped off the bed and skipped over to the boy's violin, grabbing it and placing it next to Jeonghan. "Play something for me."

Jeonghan's gaze drifted onto his violin that was covered in a thin coat of dust because he hasn't practiced for a whole week due to him searching for Seungcheol's present. _'All I did for you...'_ He thought. Jeonghan didn't want to be petty for something idiotic, but the fact that he went all the way for _him_ by getting something quite expensive (though to his father it didn't seem that much) to get a book in return did make him a little upset. He expected something extravagant from the older one because it was Christmas, but he didn't.

However, in the back of Jeonghan's mind, deep down, he knew he was being overdramatic. Seungcheol probably picked out the book for his friend with so much love and thought, yet Jeonghan was sat on his bed being the selfish little boy he was. It must've been the whole move from the country to the big city. Jeonghan is usually quite humble to whatever he gets, but now that he could literally have whatever he desired, his modesty was slowly disappearing. Unfortunately, Jeonghan didn't realize he was being selfish. All he could think of was how Seungcheol got the better present from the two.

Seungcheol watched  _Angel's_ hand rest on the instrument while the other was still gripping onto the book. "I'm not that good." Jeonghan finally spoke and Seungcheol was proud that they were making progress. "Besides, there's probably nothing I know in here." Jeonghan waved the book at him.

Seungcheol shook his head as he grabbed Jeonghan's shoulders, "Don't say that..." He said in a serious tone, Jeonghan not looking at him. "Anything will sound **perfect** because Angel will be playing it." Although it was soft, the most genuine smile grew on his _Angel's_ face. Seungcheol took the violin in his hand before the other gripped Jeonghan's hand, "Come on!" He pulled the younger one with him out of his room and back downstairs to the worried and confused parents.

"Jeonghannie, are you okay?" Jeonghan's father was the first to ask as the two reappeared hand in hand back into the living room after being gone for about fifteen minutes.

Jeonghan was about to speak but Seungcheol cut him off, "Jeonghan wanted to play a song!" Seungcheol shouted as he set the violin on the coffee table before he quickly went to sit back down next to his parents. Jeonghan cleared his throat, opening the  book and flipping through the pages until he stopped on one that seemed familiar. He set the book down before taking a hold of the string instrument.

Seungcheol observed as the younger one settled the violin on his neck, pulling the bow up and placing his fingers on the right spots. He also noticed how the boy was struggling to read the notes in the book as it is lying on the coffee table and not in his line of sight. Seungcheol took action once again and helped out his _Angel_ , taking the book and holding it up so he could read it without hurting his neck. 

Jeonghan gave Seungcheol another soft smile while he dragged the bow onto the strings, emitting the sweet melody that soothed Seungcheol's ears. His _Angel's_ far too concentrated on the placement of his fingers and what notes to hit but Seungcheol thought it was inspiring to see someone like him so dedicated and passionate to such instrument. He wished he was just as hardworking as Jeonghan.

Once Jeonghan finished playing, Seungcheol drops the book to applaud for his _Angel's_  magnificent performance. The parents cheered for the younger one as well but Seungcheol knew he was the better cheerleader out of them all. Seungcheol even went up and wrapped his arms around Jeonghan for a hug before he could settle his violin down. Seungcheol enjoyed hugging people, especially when it was Yoon Jeonghan he was embracing.

"Aw, they're under a mistletoe!" Seungcheol's mother exclaimed as she pointed to the plant that was hanging above the boy's who were in mid-hug.

Jeonghan didn't know what a mistletoe even was, but to be honest the plant sure was lovely; its white beads and delicate all leaves wrapped in a sparkling red and gold lace. Another thing Jeonghan didn't quite understand was why on Earth was Seungcheol firmly pressing his lips has his lips against the boy's cheek. Before his mind exploded with a million questions, he had to admit that they were very smooth and plush when Jeonghan recovered his sense of touch. He then could feel his whole face ignite; his cheeks setting themselves on fire as they overpowered in a crimson tint. Jeonghan wondered if the older one felt the same heat as he did.

It seemed to last for an eternity; the connection. As if the world had ceased on its axle for a billion years, because that's how long it took for Seungcheol to detach his lips from the younger one's face. "Aren't they just the cutest?!" Seungcheol's mother squealed in excitement as Seungcheol gave a stupid grin and Jeonghan couldn't help but laugh at his slightly crooked teeth.

Jeonghan's eyes drifted off onto his parents, yet he wished he didn't. His father sat with his arms crossed, a blank expression plastered on his face while his mother had her hand on top of his thigh, giving her son a half but very awkward smile. Had Jeonghan done something wrong? It didn't feel like he had. However, his parents weren't as cheerful as Seungcheol's, so why did everything feel so uncomfortable?

 

It was about an hour later when the Choi's decided to head back home after they found the two boy's fast asleep on each other. Seungcheol was still gripping tightly onto his _Game Boy_ that was still turned on while Jeonghan was hanging onto the older's arm as he slightly drooled. However, the moment Jeonghan was put into bed, he couldn't seem to rest in peace. There was still a bunch of ruckus happening outside of his room and it was impossible to try and think, let alone sleep. It was a mixture between the television making noise with a what sounded like voices. 

Jeonghan tossed and turned in his bed, yet the racket only got much more louder. The little boy covered the ears of his _Squirtle_ plushie (even though he's not entirely sure if it had ears) and then digs his head under his pillow. _'What if the noise scares Santa away?'_ Jeonghan thought. He hoped Santa didn't skip his house because of all the commotion going on and because of him staying up late. _'Don't forget me, Saint Nick!'_ He prayed.

Jeonghan tried to concentrate on other sounds, like the Christmas tune that was currently playing in his head. He kept his focus on the lyrics and beat of the song, trying to block out all the other noise from outside. Luckily for the boy, it all came to a halt within the next ten seconds. It was like a Christmas miracle; everything went quiet. Jeonghan pulled his head out from under his pillow and took his hands off of _Squirtle's_ ears. He listened carefully, but there was nothing but complete silence. Jeonghan released a sigh in relief, getting himself and _Squirtle_ into a comfier position as he was ready to officially get some rest once and for all.

Unfortunately, that wouldn't be possible.

It was like a bang, as if an object was smashed against a surface with a ton of force. The crash resonated through the entire house, ringing in the little one's ear and probably his stuffed turtle as well. He pushed himself up to an upright position, sitting there slightly frightened as his eyes were glued onto the door. He wondered if all that could've been caused by Santa, but it sounded way too violent for it to be that jolly old man. Jeonghan took a few deep breathes, then settled back into bed while he cuddled up with his _Squirtle_ , trying to go back to sleep.

But it was impossible. The fear began to consume Jeonghan even more, and he was about to cry.

If there was something Jeonghan knew about fear was that he had to conquer it. He took a deep breath in and slipped out of bed with his _Squirtle_ in his grasp. He tiptoed over to the door, avoiding the squeaky panels on the floor and exited his room. He made a mental note to remind his father about the door knob. Jeonghan then creeped down the dark and ominous hallway and carefully made his way down the stairs. Once he was on the first floor, he quietly began to track down where the noise was coming from throughout the house.

Jeonghan remembered how the sound that woke him up was like. He checked the floors to see if there was anything broken, but there were no signs of anything being shattered. Jeonghan kept on searching for whatever he was trying to find when he then spots a light coming from the kitchen. He wondered if that could be Santa that was fishing for something in his fridge. The little one quietly approached to where the light was, but the closer he got, the more his imagination of the jolly old man started to appear fake.

The noise that startled the young boy turned out to be Jeonghan's father who had his voice raised a little bit too much as he discussed with his mother.

_'I don't want him to become like that.'_

_'They're just kids! Nothing's going to happen!'_

_'Well, I don't want him to get the wrong message...'_

_'Just let him and Seungcheol do what they want! They're five-year-olds for crying out loud!'_

Jeonghan listened closely to the conversation through the kitchen door, trying to keep his balance so it wouldn't push open. But, luckily for him, everything was against him from being the to be spy he was. The boy lost his balance and fell forward, pushing against the door enough for him to be seen by his parents.

"Jeonghannie?" His mother questioned as she snapped her head around to see the boy tumbling into the kitchen. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

"There's too much noise..." Jeonghan said innocently, rubbing his eyes with his free hand as the other one holded his turtle. 

Even though the bright light did sort of blinded him, he was able to see his father's expression; blank with a hint of disgust. He sighed, "Take him to bed..." His father ordered, his tone dry with no emotion. Jeonghan's mother obeyed him and picked up her son to quickly take him back up to his room.

 

As Jeonghan's mother tucked her son again back into bed, the little boy couldn't keep his mind from wandering off back to what his father was arguing about. _'What did he mean by becoming like **that**?'_ Jeonghan thought. He hoped his father wasn't starting to hate his best friend. Seungcheol hadn't done anything wrong whenever he came to the boy's home, so Jeonghan just had to know what really was happening.

"Mama?" Jeonghan spoke up, his mother hummed in response. "Does papa not like Cheol?" He questioned, clutching his sheets.

His mother's head lifted when she heard the boy's question. She didn't look confused, but almost as if she knew he was going to ask something like that. "Hannie," His mother sat next to him in bed. "He does like Cheol. Don't worry about it, okay?" However, Jeonghan was still not fully convinced. That tone his father had during their talk didn't sound pleasing.

Jeonghan shook his head, "Then... why was he being so loud about it?" Jeonghan wanted answers. "A-And what did he mean by...  _that_? What is  _that_? Is Seungcheol like  _that_ _-_ "

"Jeonghan," His mother cut him off in mid sentence. "Your father doesn't hate Seungcheol, alright? He just wants you to... make more friends!" She responded. Jeonghan was almost starting to comprehend where the situation was going, but why need more friends when Seungcheol was enough? To be honest, Jeonghan wasn't the type to go all out and be social with the other kids. In fact, the moment he started school, he thought he'd be alone the whole year. That was, until Seungcheol appeared and he never left his side. It was like a miracle, and Jeonghan didn't need anyone else but him. 

Jeonghan shrugged his shoulders, "But there's nothing wrong with having just Cheol, right?"

"I know sweetie, but-"

"He's my best friend, mama." Jeonghan also cut off his mother before she could finish her sentence. Now it was her turn to understand what the boy really felt.

His mother sighed in defeat, looking down at her son as she took his hand in hers, "Are you happy?" She pondered and the boy nodded his head, smiling softly. His mother couldn't help but smile with him. Jeonghan had only been genuinely happy two times in his six years on Earth. The first time was when he witnessed the most beautiful sunsets back at his old house and promised he'd never leave because there would never be anything as breathtaking as that, and the second time was when he met Choi Seungcheol. Even though he didn't have his sunsets anymore, he had Seungcheol with him, and he had never been happier before. "As long as you are happy, that's all that matters." She gave her son a soft smile.

Jeonghan nodded, "Will papa be okay... with that?" He questioned, slight nervousness in his tone but he didn't know why he was worried about it.

His mother shook her hand as if she wanted Jeonghan to forget about it, "Listen, don't worry about him," She reassured the little one. "Whether it's one or three or twenty friends, all we want you is to be happy. If Seungcheol is enough, then that's an okay from me." She then planted a kiss on her son's forehead before she stood back up and made her way out of his room.

As Jeonghan was finding his comfy spot, he was pleased to know that his mother understood him. He loved having Seungcheol as his best friend. No one could ever compete with him. Jeonghan expected to spend his entire life with him, fighting crime and be the best companions ever till the day they take their last breath. He wondered if there was a way to end up in the  _Guinness World Records_ for being friends since the dawn of time. Jeonghan would certainly have to find out about that.

Now, all he wanted to figure out was what his father meant by _that_. _'It can't be anything that bad, right?'_ Jeonghan thought as he drifted off into a deep slumber with a smile on his face.

 

Jeonghan had spent the next few days with Seungcheol playing with the gifts that they had received from Saint Nick which consisted of Jeonghan riding his new bike and Seungcheol riding his scooter by his side around the neighborhood. Seungcheol would laugh every time he saw Jeonghan ride his bicycle because Jeonghan's mother would protect him in every possible angle just in case there was an accident. However, the little one couldn't even pedal properly from all the safety gear his mother attached to him, and that made Seungcheol laugh even harder. Therefore, when the two were far away from Jeonghan's house, Seungcheol would help him out of the silly gear so he wouldn't feel so constrained and have the ability to actually ride it. 

This is how Jeonghan got his first broken bone a day before New Year's Eve, and - of course - Seungcheol was the first to sign the cast.

Jeonghan hated his cast more than anything in the world. Not because he got an itch every five seconds but because the color they chose was yellow; the worst color on the color wheel. He has to deal with the stupid neon yellow cast for, at least, eight deadly weeks. He could hear his mother's voice replay in his head about _'being dumb for taking off the gear'_ and _'I told you so'_ and he wished he had listened to her so he wouldn't have the world's ugliest cast on for an eternity.

However, it wasn't all bad. Seungcheol had done a little doodle for Jeonghan which was a sun with a smiley face along with the words _'Get better soon, Angel!'_ underneath it. It made him forget how atrocious his cast looked for a moment. 

 

New Year's Eve had finally come around and the Choi's had invited the Yoon household over to their place this time to celebrate together. Jeonghan braced himself for the long night because he knew he had to deal with Seungcheol's brother and he also knew that he was going to get the deadliest headache from all the whining the younger one might do because he's such a brat. Jeonghan couldn't thank his parents enough for only making him and for not creating another human being. Imagine how annoying that'd be.

After they all had their meals, everyone went outside to continue the party. The weather was splendid; not too cold or too warm. Although it should be chilly during these months, Jeonghan and Seungcheol didn't mind as they were playing with their sparklers. Jeonghan was currently scared and running for his life because Seungcheol thought it was a good idea to play tag with them.

The two concluded their game (or as Jeonghan would put it as his near death experience) once they hear the countdown on the radio. Both Jeonghan and Seungcheol's parents were counting down, so the kids decided to join in. Jeonghan could hear the rest of the neighborhood shouting numbers into the air until there was a loud...

_"Happy New Year!"_

Fireworks tore through the night sky, a splash of blues, a hint reds, a touch of greens with other amazing colors brightened up the dark canvas and Jeonghan was fascinated by it all. While the kids were enjoying the show, Jeonghan's parents were in deep in their makeout session, as well as Seungcheol's. Seungcheol made a face and covered his eyes so he wouldn't have to deal with his parents sucking each other's faces off. Jeonghan turned over to look at the older one and he giggled at his reaction, and then he got an idea. 

And that idea found the younger one with his lips pressed softly on Seungcheol's warm cheek.

A squeal came out of Seungcheol from the sudden surprise. He yanked his hands away from his eyes and turned over to Jeonghan who had a smile on his lips. "Angel!" Seungcheol squealed as he covered the cheek his friend kissed. "Why did you kiss me? There's no mistletoe!" Seungcheol looked above to check if there was.

"It's New Year's! People kiss on New Year's!" Jeonghan pointed at his and Seungcheol's parents who had already separated from each other's mouth. He had seen his parents kiss all the time during New Year's ever since he could remember. He's always seen it as a tradition to always do it.

"Oh..." Sudden realization hit Seungcheol, confused at first until he got back on track and nodded with a goofy smile. "You're right!" And this led to him planting a soft kiss on his _Angel's_ cheek. "If I kiss an angel, does that give me good luck?" Seungcheol then wrapped his arms around his best friend for a tight hug.

The younger one laughed, "You're too much." Jeonghan said as he playfully hit Seungcheol in his chest and the older one dramatically acts like his ribs had just been shattered, only causing Jeonghan to roll his eyes at him. "Happy New Year, Cheol."

"Happy New Year, Angel."

 

**_May 2002_ **

 

Jeonghan had been getting the hang of his violin for the past seven months. He was amazed at how much he had improved and it was all thanks to his mother for being such a wonderful teacher and because of the book Seungcheol gave him for Christmas. He had learned almost half of the songs that were in it and he was ready to take on the more advanced pieces. One of Jeonghan's wishes was that he would be able to play alongside his mother on the biggest stage in the country in front of thousands of people - Seungcheol being one of them - and get a standing ovation.

However, the only wish Jeonghan could think of at the moment was for Seungcheol to be there backstage with him to help him calm down since his special stage - for the kindergarten graduation - was next. 

It all happened in March. All the teachers were making students participate in doing choreographies that didn't require much technique, sing a song or do a play. Jeonghan didn't really want to partake in any of the activities they had announced, so he stayed off the radar. That was, until Choi Seungcheol opened his big mouth and told everyone - including the teachers - that Jeonghan existed and was able to play the violin. Jeonghan wondered if it was illegal to glue people's mouths together because he was sure Seungcheol would be the first to get it.

Since then, the teachers wouldn't stop bothering the poor boy, asking Jeonghan if he was interested in playing his instrument for the ceremony. Jeonghan would turn down the offer multiple times, but the teachers kept on persisting and Jeonghan was this close to burning his precious violin so people would stop asking him. Why couldn't anyone understand that he's not the type to do stuff like that?

Unfortunately for him, the constant pestering didn't stop there because, again, Choi Seungcheol wouldn't let him live.

"Come on, Angel! You have to!" Seungcheol begged him as the two were playing outside on their bike and scooter.

Jeonghan hit the breaks, "Cheol, for the thirtieth time, no! I will not play in front of the entire school!" He shouted, already fed up with the situation after being asked for three weeks straight.

Seungcheol also stopped on his scooter, "Angel, please! You're so good at it!"

Jeonghan shook his head, "No! Never! Will not! What if I mess up? What if a string breaks? What if I drop my bow? It's too embarrassing!" Jeonghan sounded too pessimistic but it was the truth. He was still new into the violin world and he just couldn't make a fool of himself in front of so many people. His entire reputation of being hidden would be ruined.

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, "How can someone like you mess up when even your so called 'mess ups' are just as amazing?! Like, really! How are you so good?!" Seungcheol was shocked at his best friend's abilities and he was sort of jealous of him.

Jeonghan laughed, a light peachy color tinting his cheeks, "I'm not all that..."

Seungcheol dropped his scooter and placed both hands on Jeonghan's shoulders, "You are so talented, Angel. Don't ever think that you can't do anything because you can!" Seungcheol said, spilling out what he really thought about the boy because he deserved to hear the truth. Jeonghan gave him a half smile, not entirely convinced of the boy's words.

"Cheol-"

"Do it for me." Seungcheol cut off Jeonghan before he could protest and turn it down. "Do it... for me." He said it a bit slower so the younger one could process it.

Jeonghan looked directly into Seungcheol's eyes. He could see how Seungcheol really was telling him the truth. Jeonghan knows when he lies, but this time everything that he had said was all from the heart and he truly meant it. No one - besides his parents - has ever said anything this honest to him before, and it made Jeonghan have a little faith in him. 

Of course, Jeonghan obeyed Seungcheol. It would be rude to turn down his best friend after he literally spilled his heart and soul out to him about what he really thought of him, so he did it for him and took the offer.

Jeonghan listened closely as the principal congratulated the dance group that had finished their choreography just moments ago, awaiting for her to call the boy up on stage to perform. Jeonghan replayed the symphony in his head - that has been stuck for the past month - and unconsciously moves his fingers as if he were pressing down the right string.

"And now, we have a special presentation from one of our students with an incredible talent that not many can master at such a young age." Jeonghan heard the principal speak through the microphone and he knew it was him. "Please give a big round of applause for Yoon Jeonghan!" Jeonghan cleared his throat and climbed up the wooden steps and onto the stage, revealing himself to the large but countable crowd that sat behind the curtains.

 _'You got this, Jeonghan. You can do this.'_ He thought to himself as he tried to scan the crowd, searching for his parents or for Seungcheol. He wished the spotlight wasn't so bright and unbelievably hot because now he was close to finding out what hell felt like.

Jeonghan took a deep breath in and closed his eyes as he gently placed the violin under his neck, propping it on his shoulder. He then raised his bow and lightly lined it up to commence the strumming. A push and a pull of his bow across the strings, Jeonghan felt the vibration flow through his whole body, the melody bringing him to a state of serenity and joy. He put all his hard work into making this the best performance of the night and he was hoping to put the rest to shame.

And - obviously - he did.

Jeonghan opened back up his eyes once he hit the last note of the song, creating an uproar of applauses from the crowd that he wished he could at least be able to see if the light didn't burn his corneas. He only smiled wide and took a few bows before going off stage and down the steps, heading backstage along with the other students who congratulated Jeonghan for his presentation. About a minute later, the principal called all the students that participated back up on stage to take one last bow before ending the show.

After the principal concluded with a _'Good night'_ , Jeonghan dashed over to where his parents were located and gave them a big hug as they congratulated their son for doing such a great job. A few parents around them complimented on Jeonghan's skills and even told him to keep it up because he had a bright future ahead of him. Jeonghan blushed and thanked them all for the lovely comments, and as he was about to sit down, his best friend wrapped him into a powerful embrace.

"Angel! You did so good!" Seungcheol exclaimed as he pulled away from the hug and gave the younger one a wide grin that flashed a hole in his teeth. Another tooth missing. "Also," Seungcheol looked back at his mother and quickly ran up to her, taking something she had in her hands before going all the way back to the little one. In his grasp were a bouquet of Jeonghan's favorite flowers; daisies. "These are for you."

Jeonghan recieved the bouquet with a smile, taking in the delicious scent. "They're beautiful, Cheol. Thank you." 

Seungcheol shrugged his shoulders, "I told my mom that they were your favorite..." Seungcheol then cut off one of the flowers that made Jeonghan gasp at the sudden murder but quickly shut him up when the older one put the flower in his hair. "What an angel." All the blood flowed to Jeonghan's cheek as he smiled like a goofball, tucking a few strands of his loose hair on the other side behind his ear. 

And then, it happened again.

"Get a room you two!" A voice broke both of the boy's focus on each other. It was the infamous Minjae with his group of trolls still in their horrendous costume that they were for the play.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Foxy." He defended, giving him the nickname as he was wearing a fox costume. He didn't protest at Jeonghan's comment though. They only laughed.

"Looks like we made your girlfriend mad!" One of Minjae's friends directed to Seungcheol as the other two laughed and pointed at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan could see Seungcheol's facial expression go from sweet to sour as his fists began to clench at his side. Jeonghan didn't like it when Seungcheol got mad. He was like a whole different person and it scared the younger one to the core.

Seungcheol stepped forward, "What did you say?" He growled, his eyes looking deep into the one who misgendered Jeonghan yet again.

They laughed some more, "Your girl-"

However, before he could repeat himself, Seungcheol's fist clashed against the boy's face, sending him to the floor and everyone around him gasping for his action. Seungcheol towered over Minjae who was on the floor, holding his throbbing cheek as he wailed in pain.

A crowd started to form around the boys with concerned parents and nosy kids and all the attention it was receiving made Seungcheol snapped out of his rage fest, realizing what he had done wasn't supposed to happen like that. He couldn't take it anymore as all eyes were burning into him, so he dashed out of the auditorium to the courtyard without looking back at his best friend.

Jeonghan wished he stopped Seungcheol from running but he was quicker than his words. Jeonghan ignored the boy on the floor and followed Seungcheol, avoiding his parents along with the other's as he was still gripping tightly to his flowers. 

"Cheol!" Jeonghan shouted once he's in the courtyard. The little one could barely see anything as it was nighttime and the lamp posts that they were supposed to fix back in February weren't doing much to help. "Where are you?" The boy stayed quiet for a moment, trying to hear for any noise in the dark. 

Jeonghan then heard something as he walked toward the vehicles parked by the entrance. He tried to move slowly and quietly, but the ground that was basically made of pebbles kept cracking with every step he took. "Cheol?" Jeonghan spoke, hoping he would get a response. He searched through the long aisle of cars from left to right. When he had reached a corner, he stopped and listened; movement. 

Jeonghan peeked around the vehicle and found Seungcheol sat on the ground next to his parent's car, his knees up against his chest, hugging them while his head was down. "Cheol?" Jeonghan whispered. Seungcheol head popped up, making eye contact with Jeonghan for a moment until he set it back down. "What are you doing here?" Jeonghan asked as he moved over next to the boy, kneeling down next to him.

Seungcheol didn't answer his question. He only kept his head down. Jeonghan's never been in an unpleasant silence with Seungcheol, and right now it all felt so uncomfortable. "I'm such a fool..." He finally spoke.

Jeonghan looked at his best friend, his hand gently falling onto his back as he patted it, "It's okay."

Seungcheol's head snaps back up in an instant, "No, it's not! And I'm probably going to be held back because of this on our graduation day!" He cried, holding his head in both hands. "I'm so stupid."

Jeonghan's hand rubs his back, "Minjae deserved it anyway. Don't feel sorry about it. They'll understand and you will graduate and everything will be okay!"

"Is it okay that I punched someone and probably broke their nose? Yeah, they'll understand..." Seungcheol said in defeat.

"Because you defended me..." Jeonghan smiled at the older one, his hand on his shoulder. "You defended me from that big fat stinky head! So why are you upset?"

Seungcheol looked deeply into the younger one's eyes, trying to convince himself that what his _Angel_ said was true and that everyone would comprehend why he went off at the boy. Minjae's always getting on Seungcheol's nerves and it was bound to happen that one day he'd explode and give that bully what he deserved. However, Seungcheol wasn't supposed to let his emotions control him, and now he made a fool of himself on the last day.

Jeonghan sighed before getting up from the ground, extending his hand in front of Seungcheol while the other one was still clutching onto the bouquet, "Come on."

Seungcheol shook his head, "N-No. I can't."

Jeonghan this time reached for Seungcheol's hand, "I won't let anyone hurt you. I **promise**. They will understand, and you and I will go to first grade peacefully!" Jeonghan cheered, and Seungcheol's face once coated with fear and sorrow suddenly vanished. 

Seungcheol wouldn't be walking out of the lonely parking lot if it weren't for Jeonghan's reassurance. He had never seen anyone - other than his father - as optimistic (but sometimes pessimistic but that's not the point here) as him and that made Seungcheol even happier.  _'If optimism could be a human being, it'd be him.'_ Seungcheol thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghh I'm sorry for abandoning this fic!! Tbh I totally forgot :(( I've been busy with studying and all and it's gotten my mind all jumbled up. Anyway, Yay! Another update! I'm glad this is getting attention and that y'all are liking this story! It makes me so happy! Minjae's ugly, who else hates him? So yeah, keep up with the support! Love you guys!
> 
> -ari


End file.
